


Ah-Choo

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Sex Pollen, but no pet play, doyoung calls jw puppy, this is probably more fluff than nasty but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Jungwoo comes home early and looks for Doyoung around the house, but instead of finding him, he finds a very interesting plant that makes him sneeze and feel a bit flushed.Or: Doyoung is a witch growing various plants for profit, Jungwoo accidentally gets his hands on a plant that produces sex pollen.





	Ah-Choo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartseekers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/gifts).

> my frst fic exchange/fest!! i'm so xcited and i hope everyone enjoys this, i really liked writing this xx

Jungwoo came back home early that day, right after noon. He hoped Doyoung would already be back from his errands so they could spend the day together, maybe cuddling and reading some books. Much to his disappointment, no one greeted him at the door, so he decided to look for Doyoung around the house, maybe he was out in the gardens, or in his study, occupied with brewing potions. 

Jungwoo walked around the house, he peeked into the study only to find it empty, which meant Doyoung was probably out in the gardens. He made his way through the house, passing Doyoung’s familiar resting by the houseplants in the living room. He crouched down and petted the little bunny on the head and sighed.

“You’re here, so Doyoungie must be around too, right?” he asked the rabbit, who looked up at him with big shiny eyes. After a few more scratched behind her ears, Jungwoo opened the back door and walked outside.

The garden was clean and well kept, all because of Doyoung’s hard work. He did sell potions for a living, and the flowers and plants were usually his main ingredients, which lead to him having the most beautiful garden Jungwoo had ever seen. The garden seemed empty, but Jungwoo knew better. It was much bigger than it looked, with small paths going through it, one of which lead to the greenhouse. Jungwoo decided to start there, and made his way past various plants. 

Doyoung’s flowers were all magical, but to any human they seemed normal. Jungwoo knew better though, he knew they were somehow more amplified versions of their non-magical counterparts. They moved differently too, as if they had their own will and their own language. Jungwoo didn’t understand much of what they said or wanted, but Doyoung had a talent for this. Once inside the greenhouse, he was greeted by the sweet smell of different flowers at once, truth be told, it was a bit overwhelming, but Jungwoo wanted to find Doyoung. 

“Doyoung?” he asked, but he didn’t get a response. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go inside alone, since the flowers there were all special, more magical, and more dangerous than others. He took a few careful steps further inside, and raised his voice a bit. “Hyung, are you here?” he asked. It was quiet, but he heard a faint whisper from further inside. He tried to look between the plants, but couldn’t see anyone around. He heard the whisper again. Trying to figure out what it was saying, and took a few more steps further inside.

Not much later Jungwoo found himself surrounded by plants of different kinds, the path he had taken seemed to have disappeared, and all he could do was follow the paths the plants created for him, but soon they ended and he was faced with a beautiful blue flower. The flower swayed, as if it was moving in the wind, but there was no wind inside the greenhouse, and Jungwoo crouched down in front of it. The leaves rustling made it sound like it was whispering something, trying to tell him something, he leaned closer, but couldn’t figure out what it wanted. Instead he leaned closer and breathed in it’s sweet scent, but realised he had made a mistake as it made him sneeze terribly. 

Suddenly the door to the greenhouse slammed open, and all the plants seemed to retreat and pull back from where they had hidden Jungwoo.

“I told you not to come in here alone!” Doyoung said as he approached Jungwoo, who had fallen down in surprise and was now sitting on the ground next to the flowers. “Did you touch anything?” he asked and reached a hand out, which Jungwoo gladly took and soon he was pulled up onto his feet.

“No… I thought you were here,” he explained, but Doyoung still seemed worried, checking every part of Jungwoo to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“Are you sure you didn’t touch anything?” Doyoung asked again, looking at the plants around them, which seemed more calm now, more withdrawn. He squinted down at the blue flowers that Jungwoo had smelled earlier, as if sensing they were up to no good. Jungwoo reassured him once more that he didn’t touch anything, and he felt completely fine.

Doyoung still seemed a bit mad, even after dinner, and Jungwoo sighed. He felt a bit drowsy but still okay enough to help Doyoung clean up and do the dishes. Afterwards they settled on the couch, and Doyoung opened a book to read, but Jungwoo felt too tired to pay attention to anything, so instead he lied down, head in Doyoung’s lap, and decided to take a nap.

“Are you sure you’re fine? You can never trust the flowers,” Doyoung asked and placed a hand on Jungwoo’s forehead to check his temperature. “You’re a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine, hyung, just tired, just going to sleep a bit,” he mumbled into Doyoung’s lap, and Doyoung chuckled in response and brushed his hair a few times. 

“Sleep well, baby,” he hummed, and Jungwoo felt himself slowly drift off.

It wasn’t much later that Doyoung noticed how Jungwoo started squirming around a bit in his sleep, and how he looked even more flushed than before. Soon a small whimper left Jungwoo’s lips, and Doyoung knew something was wrong. He hated when Jungwoo went alone into the greenhouse, because the plants in there were mischievous, always up to no good. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whined in his sleep and grabbed Doyoung’s leg, slightly shaking and sweating. Doyoung knew the symptoms, and he sighed, of course it had to be sex pollen. The blue flowers had avoided his attention when he found Jungwoo, trying to hide from him, and now he knew why. They had made Jungwoo breathe their pollen.

“Jungwoo, puppy, wake up,” he gently shook Jungwoo’s shoulder, and got him to stir, slowly waking and sitting up.

“Hyung it hurts,” Jungwoo complained as soon as he opened his eyes and Doyoung ran his hand through Jungwoo’s hair, soothing him quietly. “Too hot.” He whined trying to get away from Doyoung’s hand.

“Hmm should have thought about the consequences before you went exploring on your own,” Doyoung hummed, and pulled him onto his lap, and a shiver ran down Jungwoo’s spine.

“Hyung, help,” Jungwoo panted pressing himself closer, as he realised the touch of Doyoung actually soothed the ache in him. “Stop being mean, it hurts.” Doyound did feel a bit sorry for him, but decided to drag it out a little bit more.

“What are you talking about, puppy?” he teased, and Jungwoo whined in response and pressed his nose onto Doyoung’s neck. He started kissing and sucking hickies on Doyoung’s neck, and Doyoung could feel how aroused he was. Jungwoo slowly started moving his hips towards Doyoung’s, seeking some friction, while he whined and pleaded. “Hyung, please.”

“Tell hyung what you want,” he said, slowly shifting their positions, so that he was above Jungwoo, while they lay down on the couch. Jungwoo was not pleased with the change of their positions, and pulled Doyoung closer by his collar and pouted. “Can’t help you if you don’t let me know what you want.”

“Want hyung to- to fuck me,” he pouted and Doyoung giggled and kissed him. He simply couldn't help himself when the other looked so adorable, even in a situation like this.

“Let’s get you undressed then,” Doyoung said once he pulled back, and slowly started peeling off both of their clothes, making sure to be extra careful with Jungwoo since he was so sensitive.

Once their clothes were off Doyoung leaned over Jungwoo once again and kissed him, but the kiss quickly turned into a messy make-out session. Jungwoo’s hips rutted against Doyoung’s, and he could feel how aroused both of them were. 

“Drooly puppy,” Doyoung teased as he pulled away, placing one hand on Jungwoo’s hips to stop him from squirming. “Stay still.” He warned before he used his magic to create a lube in his hand. He carefully reached for Jungwoo, and teased him around his hole before finally pushing one finger inside. He moved slowly, and Jungwoo moaned so sweetly in response to every move of his hands.

“Ah- hyung- feels so- so good,” Jungwoo managed to say between whimpers as his back arched off the couch. A loud moan was soon heard as Doyoung pressed down on his prostate. “Please- ah- going to come, ah, hyung please.” He cried as Doyoung inserted another finger.

“Come for hyung, I know my puppy can do it,” he coaxed, and soon Jungwoo came all over his own stomach and chest. Doyoung stopped moving his fingers for a while, but knew Jungwoo was going to be ready for another round soon, due to the sex pollen that was affecting his body. He waited a few minutes, and when Jungwoo’s breathing was more steady, he slowly started to scissor his fingers inside him, adding a third one. 

Not much later Jungwoo was back into whimpering and slowly rocking his hips against Doyoung’s hand.

“Ready- ah- puppy’s ready,” Jungwoo said, making grabby hands towards Doyoung, who pulled his hand out and reached over to give him a kiss. “Hyung, please.” Jungwoo whined, and Doyoung knew the only thing that would ease Jungwoo’s mind was getting fucked. He lined himself up, and slowly thrust inside. 

“Hyung’s going to make it all better,” he said, and gradually picked up his pace. Jungwoo grabbed one of his hands and with shaky hands he brought the fingers to his mouth and started sucking on the finger. His moans were slightly gargled down from the fingers, and soon there was drool running down his chin too. Doyoung pulled out his hand after a while, and brought it over to Jungwoo’s dick, slowly stroking it to coax another orgasm out of him.

“Come for me puppy, it will feel better if you do,” he encouraged Jungwoo, and it didn’t take long until he came all over Doyoung’s hand. Seeing how absolutely wrecked he was, tears welling out of his eyes and moans still not dying down as he was milked dry, Doyoung felt himself coming, too.

A blowjob from Doyoung later and a messy handjob between both of them later, the ache Jungwoo had felt finally faded. He was dozing off, tightly cuddled against Doyoung’s side with a blanket thrown over them. Doyoung had taken the time to clean them both up with a warm washcloth, and was currently running his hand through Jungwoo’s hair and whispering sweet nothings.

“Hyung?” Jungwoo asked after a while, voice hoarse from earlier, and Doyoung made a mental note to make them both some tea before they went to bed. “Was it the blue plant? It was whispering so I took a closer look but it made me sneeze.” He pouted, and a small blush coloured his cheeks as he avoided Doyoung’s eyes, clearly embarrassed.

“Yeah, I figured it out pretty quickly, and I’m glad it wasn’t anything worse than this,” Doyoung replied, kissing his temple.

“I’m sorry, I really thought you were in there,” Jungwoo replied, and Doyoung squeezed him tighter.

“I know, I was just worried, and I didn’t mind helping you,” he joked, and Jungwoo whined and pulled the blanket over his head to hide from Doyoung. “Stop teasing me!” He said and pulled the blanket even tighter around himself when Doyoung tried to peel it off.

“I’m sorry puppy, let me kiss you, please,” Doyoung tried to make his best puppy eyes, even if he knew he was terrible at it. Jungwoo giggled when he looked out to see Doyoung, and pressed a quick kiss on his lips in return. “Let’s watch a movie and then sleep?” Doyoung asked, and Jungwoo looked happy at the suggestion, and Doyoung knew he was absolutely whipped for Jungwoo, as he would do anything to make him happy, even if it included fucking him after breathing some damn sex pollen, he loved him, and maybe it was as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> my fic twitter is @hyunbin_mp4 and i gladly accept new followers since i want more friends on there!!


End file.
